Tears of Rain
by YamiYumi
Summary: This is my first story, so please be nice! When a new monster appears, and Beast Boy and Robin end up in critical condition, who will be able to save them? RobinStarfire and RavenBeast Boy. Please RR!
1. Default Chapter

Okay guys, this is my first fic, so please go easy on me! *Ducks under the desk* Reviews are welcome, and any flames will be used to roast my marshmallows which are very cold and do not taste good unless warmed. *Looks at marshmallow and eye twitches* That's enough of that. I just wanna get on with the story before I lose ya! Please R/R!  
  
  
  
Setting: It was a cold, dreary day at the HQ of the Teen Titans. The wind was blowing mercilessly, bending the trees to the ground, and the rain was icy cold. About 11:00 in the morning.  
  
A little green shapeshifter stood his ground as he looked out one of the many windows in the tower. He hadn't seen it rain this much in a long time, and he longed to go out and kick some bad-guy butt before the day was over. "This day stinks. I wish it would stop raining." He said with remorse and sadness, no emotion in his voice. "I would make it stop, but my powers are very weak right now." Raven said as she sat on the couch, watching Robin and Cyborg playing a video game.  
  
He sighed. Just ONCE would he like things to go HIS way. "Look BB, you can't make the rain stop, so just stop staring out the window and come play a video game with us." Robin said as he continued to stare at the screen blankly. 'There he goes again...into his own little world.' Raven thought as she rolled her eyes behind their backs. Then Starfire came running in.  
  
"Hello friends! It sure is a nice day outside isn't it?" She had a huge smile on her face which told the others she was completely oblivious to the fact it was raining. Of course, Beast Boy had to point it out to her bluntly. "It's raining Star. How can it be nice?" He turned from the window to the orange Tamaranian who looked at him questioningly. Robin then butted in. "Hey, at least we get to relax for a while. We rarely get to do that." He stopped playing and looked right at Starfire, who went from confused to happy in a matter of...about 3 seconds.  
  
"Robin is right Beast Boy. We get a chance to rest and build up our strength." She stated as he went from a human to a huge cat, curling up under the window. They all sighed. The rain was kind of depressing, and seeing Beast Boy so down about it wasn't helping them at all either. The thunder rolled and lightning flashed, making the power go out.  
  
"Ahhhh! I have gone blind! Someone help me!" a frightened Starfire cried out. The only thing you could hear now was rustling of papers and the movement of feet, and of course the whimpering of Starfire. "Now everyone stay calm...the power just went out is all...now where is my flashlight?" Robin said assuredly, scurrying around to find the flashlight that was once on his belt.  
  
"I found it!" Cyborg said as a bright yellow light flooded the room, making everyone look around. Beast Boy, was under a table, shaking like mad, Starfire was curled up in a ball against the wall, Raven was still sitting where she was previously, not caring about what was going on really, Robin was standing, checking around the room, and Cyborg was busy trying to get the video game to work. "Everyone okay?" Robin asked, flashing the light at every person in the room. "I'm okay." Was heard all around the room, and Robin nodded. "Now that everyone is here and accounted for, let's go and turn on the generator to get some light going on around here. Raven stood up and went over to Beast Boy, who was now back to human, and she lended a hand(A/N: I know this little part is OOC, but bear with me! ^^). "Come on Beast Boy." She tried to say with a hint of emotion. He looked up with fear in his eyes, then slowly crawled out from under the table.  
  
He grabbed her hand to get up, and could feel something inside of him he never felt before. She pulled him up off of the floor and let go, leaving a stunned Beast Boy. He looked down at his green hand, a tingling sensation running throughout his body. He just couldn't understand it. Raven was just as confused about why she helped him...why she had any passion for him. She looked away to the other side of the room at the window he once was at, the lightning relentlessly coming down to earth.  
  
Robin walked around the back of the couch and noticed Starfire mumbling to herself as her eyes were sealed shut with fear. He smirked as he walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder, making him and her jump. "Is...Is it over?" She asked, her voice still shaky and small. He smiled again. "Yes. It's all over, and the power...well, we need to go and turn on the generator." He tried to reassure her with the best he had, and it seemed to be worked pretty well. She smiled and she sat up, holding her hand out to get a pull-up. He, of course, willingly put out his own. A rush of emotions ran through his body as he gripped onto her hand and pulled her up. Little did he know that she felt the same rush. They both quickly let go and smiled, turning to Cyborg.  
  
"Let's go and find the generator to get these lights back on." Cyborg said as he made his way up the stairs to the top of the tower. They all willingly followed him, looking behind them every so often. "The dark is rather creepy." Starfire whispered lowly as they made their way up another flight of stairs. Raven sighed as she walked beside her alien friend, no phased at all by the pitch dark that seemed to have no end. "It's just the dark. Nothing changes when the lights go out." Raven bluntly pointed out to Starfire, who smiled slightly at her friends 'comforting' words.  
  
Cyborgs' metal feet made a loud echoing sound as they continued their walk through the many hallways of the HQ. "Do you think we'll ever find it?" Beast Boy asked, breaking the uneasy feeling they all had inside of them now. "Of course we'll find it BB. It's on the top of the tower." Cyborg said as Beast Boy ran ahead of him and turned into a wolf, sniffing the ground and checking around every corner. They all fell over(anime style of course). "What are you doing BB!?" Robin screeched as he then turned into a Basset Hound and started sniffing peoples shoes. Beast Boy changed back to normal(A/N: Even though when he's human he's not exactly what you would call normal eh?), and looked at them quizzically. ".....What!?" They all rolled their eyes. "Let's keep going okay?" Cyborg said as they continued making their way to the top.  
  
::Later on::  
  
"We....finally...made....it..." Robin said quite out of breath from running the rest of the way up, impatient to turn the lights back on. The rest eventually caught up, and they headed up one more flight of stairs before they opened a ceiling door to the top of the building. Cyborg was the first up. The sky was an endless black void, lightning streaking it every once in a while, the thunder shaking the ground beneath them. The rain felt like ice pieces as it hit whatever bare skin they had showing at the time. Starfire shivered. "It is so cold." She said, rubbing her arms as the wind blew her hair behind her ears and it flew like a kite behind her. Raven shivered slightly, the wind blowing her hood off.  
  
"We need to hurry and turn it on!" Robin yelled over the roar of the thunder that had just rolled by. They all nodded in agreement as Cyborg went over to the generator with Beast Boy, looking for the infamous switch. Lightning cracked behind them, making them all jump and look out to the horizon. "I sense evil..." Raven said as her eyes narrowed at the storm raging before her(A/N: I don't know if she can sense things or not, but she can in this story...at least this part.). Just then, it went all quiet.  
  
Beast Boy looked even further up, right above his head. The rain, wind, thunder, and lightning had all stopped. "......Strange." Robin observed to his teammates as the ground then started to shake violently. "EARTHQUAKE!" Cyborg yelled as he started dancing around, trying to keep his balance. Just then, over on the other side of town, a huge black bulge appeared. It was taller than all of the buildings. As the sky was once again lit up by the lightning, the all gasped. A huge monster stood before them, it's red slitted eyes piercing into the dark.  
  
"We have a big problem on our hands...." Robin said backing up slightly, his friends following him.  
  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
How was it? Please Review and tell me what you think! Remember, flames will be used to roast marshmallows! *Holds up stick with ten marshmallows on it* ^^ I hope this was okay...it didn't sound very good to me, but I guess things never look good to the beholder, especially when you're a perfectionist like me! *Ahem* Sorry. Comments, and suggestions are greatly welcomed!  
  
Luvz U ALL! 


	2. Reeking Havoc

Well guys, I am so sorry for not updating, but my old computer crashed and I had to get a new one and transfer everything...so don't hurt me! *hides under desk* But here is the second chapter to the story! Enjoy all!  
  
Katzchen: Man...it took you long enough...  
  
Kirsche: Oh leave me alone! I couldn't help the computer crashed!  
  
Katz: Oh yeah, you coulda.  
  
Kirsche: And how? -.-'  
  
Katz: You break everything!  
  
Kirsche: Oh right...heh...^^" Anyway, while we continue this, please enjoy the chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Titans stared in horror at the beast that was standing before them. It was black, with silver spines down it's back, it red slitted eyes boring into their own. They all shivered simultaneously, not realizing it of course.  
  
"What are we going to do!?" Star whispered with a hint of fear flowing through her words.  
  
"I...I don't know. But we need to get closer to it and find out how we could probably destroy it though." Robin looked over the buildings towards the hideous creature, it staring back menacingly. Beast Boy was ecstatic.  
  
"Yes! We get to go and kick some butt!" He shot his fist into the air and did a little dance, while the other stared at him with bewilderment.  
  
"Beast Boy...you are too strange for words." Cyborg pointed out, while BB smiled.  
  
"I know!" He smiled triumphantly, the others falling over.  
  
"Let's go and find out more about this monster!" Robin yelled as he ran down the stairs from the roof. The others followed, the creature screaming and roaring above the sky line, smashing buildings and destroying cars, causing fires all over the city. The screams and cries of the people could be heard in the depths of the tower.  
  
Robin ran down the stairs as fast as his legs would take him, Beast Boy bounding as well in a dog form, Starfire and Raven flying, and Cyborg continued his running alongside Robin. They had to find out what this monster was, what was its weakness...and most importantly, who sent it. All of this was running through most of the Titans' heads as they slid down rails and jumped stairs to get to the bottom.  
  
When they finally got there, Robin stopped suddenly. They all crashed into him and landed in a pile on the floor of the living room.  
  
"What was up with that?" Beast Boy asked, rubbing his head. Robin didn't say anything, he just stared ahead of him, almost as if he hadn't noticed that the gang had landed right on top of him. The rest looked ahead as well, and a sharp breath had been drawn in by each one...half of the living room was gone.  
  
"No way!" Cyborg finally caught up with his words. The rest finally started stirring and they all stood up, dusting themselves off. They were awed at the sight. It looked like something had taken a huge bite out of the living room, and the TV was gone too. This made Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy mad.  
  
"This means WAAAR!" Beast Boy growled angrily. Raven gently placed her hand on his shoulder, and he instantly calmed down, almost like taming a tiger in 5 seconds. He turned and looked at her with a blush creeping across his green cheeks.  
  
"Sorry about that..." He muttered, his face almost completely red. Her face was turning red too, but she tried to shrug it off.  
  
"It's okay. Let's try and get rid of this thing." She said, and she went to her room to get her normal clothes on, seeing as she had her pajamas on earlier. Starfire did the same, and the other three waited anxiously for them to come back down. After a few minutes they re entered the living room, fully dressed and ready for battle.  
  
"Okay guys! Let's go!" Robin said with a heroic tone in his voice. They all ran out the door, and onto the streets that were now full of mayhem. It was a ghastly sight. Buildings and cars were on fire, people screaming...people dead. The monster loomed above them, his eyes still narrowed, looking for other things to destroy or kill. The Titans were now officially scared, though they did not want to show it. They were supposed to be the heroes. They can't be scared. Run at everything with full power...but today they cowered in the darkest corners of the city, trying to get close, yet far enough away to where they were safe. Finally Beast Boy spoke up.  
  
"Guys...we can't keep hiding like this. We've faced stuff like this before, and they never kept us in hiding. We need to face our fears and go out there so we can save the city!" His finger pointed towards the halfway destroyed city and the creature that was standing above it. The others looked to each other, then to the ground in shame. They knew they had to do it...even if it meant getting killed themselves.  
  
Robin ran full force out of the alleyway that they were previously hiding in and headed out towards the street, the others following him unwillingly. This was the moment of truth for them all. Were they going to make it? Would they be able to save the city? Would they be able to save themselves?  
These things were running throughout their minds as they ran, getting ever closer to the monster. Then they stopped. They were so close they could see every detail of this creature that was reeking havoc on the city. Beast Boy swallowed hard.  
  
"Well guys...this is it." He said quietly. The others nodded, and they ran ahead, leaving Raven and Beast Boy in the back. Raven took his hand in hers, and he looked at her. She nodded with approval, let go of his hand, and floated in the direction the others went. He stood staring at his hand for a moment, then with a look of fury, hate, and love, he ran in that direction and headed for the monster.  
  
Cyborg was the first to make a shot. He fired with a cannon, yet it seems to have no effect. It was as if the creature was a ghost of some sort. Starfire tried hers next, but to no avail. Robin threw items at it, and tried to attack it, but he didn't succeed. Raven tried to lift it and throw already broken buildings at it, but it went right through him. Beast Boy tried ramming it, punching it, biting it, but it didn't work either. The monster obviously noticed their attempts, and it turned to them, which caused them all to catch their breath.  
  
It's eyes narrowed ever more, and a huge hand or tentacle type thing shot down and smashed into the ground sending the Teens flying. They landed with hard thuds.  
  
"Come on guys! We can't let this thing do any more damage!" Robin yelled as he jumped to his feet, the others following suit. The creature was getting angrier, and started throwing items at the Titans. And then it happened...and a scream was heard.  
  
"BEAST BOY!" "ROBIN!" Raven and Starfire screamed simultaneously as they saw their teammates and secret crushes fly into brick walls...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Katz: Sorry this was so short guys! I have lots of school stuff to do. So please do not be mad if I can't get up the third chapter fast enough.  
  
Kirsche: They were already mad at you for not updating in forever, so it wouldn't matter too much if they were any madder.  
  
Katz: *glares* Whatever! Now...thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! Please send me a review!  
  
Kirsche: Flames are welcome, and we will use them to roast our yummy marshmallow! Mmm!  
  
Katz: TTFN! Ta ta for now! 


End file.
